Antimicrobial sensitivity testing of yeasts is being done with 5-Fluorocytosine; antimicrobial sensitivity testing of molds is being done with Miconazole, 5-Fluorocytosine, and Amphotericin B; antimicrobial sensitivity testing of Nocardia is being done with Sulfadiazine, Trimethoprim, Minocycline, Ampicillin, Rifampin, Erythromycin.